dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Information and Stats Griffins are large creatures with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. They are found in various locations in Gransys, usually not too far away from their preferred prey - the Ox. The first encounter is likely to happen after the Arisen completed one of the four Wyrm Hunt Quests. Just outside Gran Soren's south gate, a Griffin will attack a burning ox-drawn cart which had previously been ambushed by Goblins. After this, further Griffins can be seen at several locations throughout Gransys. Attacks Tactics Luring Griffins circle a wide area of land seeking prey - they only land and attack if they sense a meal. Innately they are not as aggressive as some other creatures, and will generally not attack a fully armed party of adventurers. However, if closely approached the Griffin may attack the party and the Griffin's battle theme will be played."Griffin's Bane", via youtube.com Griffins seem to target Ox in preference - they will swoop, pick up an Ox, and carry it off to their nest if not interfered with. It can be difficult to get a Griffin to engage in combat : * Attempt to be at the same spot as where the Griffin lands to initiate battle. * Lure the Griffin with prey - carrying a dead Goblin or other creature will work - though Griffins may choose their prey randomly. * Live bait also works - tempting targets for Griffins are the usually poorly armored humans that seek the Arisen's protection in Escort Quests. * Possibly the Warrior skill War Cry will draw a Griffin from distance. *The Stamina Hammer will greatly increase the chances of a circling Griffin attacking the wielder. Reducing the options for potential meals may be helpful - for example on the Estan Plains kill most of the Ox and wait in Ambush near a surviving one. Grounding Once engaged in battle with a Griffin, using Shield Drum or War Cry will cause it to focus on the person drawing attention - typically the Griffin will hover facing them, possibly preparing a Wing Buffet attack, creating a potential opportunity to pawns to mount the beast using Launchboard or Ladder Blade. Three party members are needed to ground the beast - the third must grab onto the Griffin when it is airborne. *Note the pawn's comment before the Griffin is overloaded that indicates the pawns realize they are in the process of restraining and subduing the Griffin. Offensive *The head is the creature's weak spot and vulnerable to attack. * Weak against Fire, both weapons and spells. **Setting its wings ablaze will ground a flying Griffin. **Once sufficient damage is done to the Griffin's wings, it will be unable to fly away. ** Can be Tarred in Oil, making it easier to set on fire. Oil Arrows are very effective with a fire enchanted bow. **Blast Arrows are also effective. *Immune to Torpor and Blindness. * Strong against Lightning enchanted weapons and spells. * Can be Poisoned. * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength. The Dragon's Roost shield can be used to inflict this debilitation. * Vulnerable to stagger when pinning its prey with claws. ** May be knocked down when it is pecking its prey. Defensive *Most of the Griffin's attacks can be blocked (or Perfect Blocked) including some of the wing buffets : blocking the Griffin's peck attack with a shield is also necessary for Bestiary knowledge. * Eliminating weaker enemies prior to the battle with the Griffin is advisable. The pawns may give advance warning of the Griffin's approach. * The Stability augment renders one immune to the Griffin's wing flapping attacks, which disrupt spellcasting and skill charging. * In addition to physical attacks, the Griffin employs Lightning-based attacks which may cause Thundershock -thus both Lightning and Thundershock resistant armor and rings are recommended for this fight. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Griffin Strategy Vol. 1: Griffins flail before bolting when grappled. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 2: Use a monster carcass or taunts to lure a Griffin down from the sky. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 3: Use a shield to guard against beak attacks. This technique is also needed for the Cockatrice's bestiary knowledge, and performing a block on either beast may give knowledge for the other. *Weak to Fire *Shooting the wings will force it to the ground. *Witness the Griffin's dive attack. *Attacking the head will cause extra damage. *Climbing onto the Griffin's back with a heavy group will make the Griffin too heavy to fly. This will force it to stay on the ground (Character Weight and Encumbrance are thought to matter here). See § Grounding for details. In order for knowledge to be gained, the Griffin must still be alive when it crashes to the ground. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Griffins either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"Ready yourself! ' Tis a powerful foe!" ''(first time seeing) :"There, Master -- a griffin!"'' :"We're no match for its strength. We must outsmart it!" :"Strike, afore it flies higher!" :"Now! Strike the wings!" :"Burnt wings cannot fly!" :"I shall ground it!" :"Let's drag it to the ground!" :"On solid ground the advantage is ours!" :"We can wait for the beast to descend." Videos File:A Griffin slain with a single block. The Great Cannon, Blessed Riposte combo (demonstration).|When combined with a Blessed Riposte or Frost Riposte, a Perfect Block executed in front of one or more Great Cannon sigils will produce a rapid-fire "Burst" combo. In this demonstration, a single Perfect Block (with Blessed Riposte) fires two Great Cannons to slay a Griffin outright. The Prescience augment was not equipped for this demonstration. Trivia * In legend a griffin, griffon, or gryphon is a creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. (source Wikipedia:Griffin) *The Griffin in Dragon's Dogma is closest in form to more modern imaginings of the creature, notably John Tenniel's illustration of a Griffin for Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. References Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Bosses Category:Hostile fauna